Afraid
by autumnpanda
Summary: Karena Zi Tao tahu diri. Dia itu seperti itik buruk rupa yang merindukan sosok pangeran macam Kris. Dia hanya takut. Demi apapun, dia memang TAKUT! Dia takut ketika dia berharap terlalu tinggi pada Kris, Kris akan menjatuhkan harapannya dengan sangat keras. Dan membuatnya terluka lebih dalam... TaoRis/KrisTao fanfiction! Yang suka silahkan mendekat! Habis itu silahkan di RCL :P


"Afraid.."

TaoRis/KrisTao fanfiction from me, **autumnpanda**.

Sebagai permintaan- um, permintaan maaf yang super telat buat _nae chagiya_ #apadeh

Semoga suka! :D

.

.

**:::**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, Orang tua, Fans, Agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja****, oke?**

**Based by: Me and him? #lirik someone. Entahlah, saya sendiri juga terlalu yakin, betewe, hahahaha #slapped**

**Rated : T, nggak mungkin saya rubah lagi =.=a**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama**

**Casts : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, slight EXO's members and others**

**Warnings : This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Boys Love, Weirdness, GaJe-ness, Abalness, Garingness, Typo bertebaran, Misstypo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"**Talk!"**

"_**Phone or past or other languange**_**!"**

'_**Mind**_**!'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:::**

**Happy Reading all~ :D**

**:::**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Finally I realize**__**..**_

_**T**__**hat I'm nothing without you..**_

_**I was so wrong..**_

_**Forgive me..**_

**~ Big Bang – Haru haru ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::**

"_Aku mencintaimu_.."

Tidak, Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah berharap Kris, laki-laki yang ia cintai, akan mengatakan hal yang begitu _klise_ pada seorang bocah cengeng nan manja macam dirinya. Sekali-kali pun ia tidak pernah berharap seperti itu.

Karena Zi Tao sadar diri, ia tahu diri. Ia bukanlah sosok yang pantas menyandingi seorang Kris, sang pangeran pujaan hati tiap wanita. Ia juga bukan sesosok gadis yang cantik, yang anggun, yang kontras dengan diri Kris yang sempurna.

Ia hanya pemuda labil, _yeah_ benar-benar pemuda, tak menonjol, suka menutup diri, dan tak ada yang akan peduli dengannya meski ia menghilang sekalipun. Ia sadar, dan tahu dengan jelas, bahwa ia seperti itik buruk rupa, yang merindukan sosok pangeran dari negeri seberang.

.

Menjadi kekasih dari seorang Wu Yi Fan, nama lain Kris, merupakan impian yang tersembunyi bagi Tao. Namun Tao tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ia telah bisa menggapai mimpinya yang setinggi langit itu, bahkan tanpa harus membangun tangga dari bintang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar dengan Wu Yi Fan? Kris, Si pangeran es itu?"

Zi Tao tak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, Xi Luhan, yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jadi kau memang berkencan dengannya, Zi Tao? HEI AKU BERTANYA PADAMU PANDA!"

Huang Zi Tao menoleh, dan memandang malas pemuda yang menjadi seniornya di sekolah itu dengan pandangan bosan. Bukannya dia enggan menjawab. Hanya saja suara Xi Luhan itu terlalu berisik, dan ia tidak suka menjadi bahan tontonan oleh siswa lain, yang kebetulan ada di koridor depan kelas mereka.

"Kami tidak ada ikatan _gege_.. setidaknya belum." Tao menjawab pelan, meski tak bisa dipungkiri ada semburat merah tipis yang hadir di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Tapi kau bilang, dia mencintaimu!" pekik Luhan lebih histeris, dan menyeret tubuh Zi Tao ke salah satu bangku, agar ia bisa menginterogasi bocah panda itu lebih dalam.

"Mulut bisa berbohong.." Zi Tao kembali mengelak, dan tidak berani menatap mata Luhan yang tengah berbinar bahagia.

"Oh _didi_, kenapa kau tidak yakin dengan Kris? Dia mencintaimu, kau tahu! Dia sungguh-sungguh!"

Luhan kembali mendesak Zi Tao, entah apa maksudnya Zi Tao sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia bingung, kalau boleh jujur. Dan ia sendiri sebenarnya masih meragukan kata-kata Kris, sang pangeran pujaan hatinya.

"Tapi.. aku takut, _gege_." Zi Tao berbisik lirih, sembari menunduk dalam. Dan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas, Zi Tao tengah menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, pertanda jika ia tengah menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir.

Demi Tuhan! Ia tahu dia itu seorang pemuda. Ia juga tahu jika ia atlet _wushu_ terbaik kebanggaan sekolahnya. Hanya saja ia masih heran. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah meneteskan air matanya begitu saja. Apa itu yang membuatnya tampak begitu lemah? Terlebih di hadapan Kris?

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau hanya belum yakin dengan hatimu, _didi_." Luhan berkata dengan pelan, dan mengusap punggung bergetar Tao sayang. Berusaha menenangkan hati si pemuda panda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Mungkin kata-kata Zi Tao barusan memang benar. Bahwa mulut bisa saja berbohong. Hanya saja Tao lupa satu hal..

_Hati tidak akan pernah bisa berdusta_..

**:::**

Seorang Huang Zi tao tidak pernah berharap Kris bisa bermimpi seperti dirinya. Sebuah mimpi konyol dimana Zi Tao bisa membuatkan sekerat _sandwich_ untuk Kris setiap paginya. Serta ada dua bocah mungil yang menemani hari-hari mereka sebagai sepasang pasangan di suatu saat nanti.

Tidak, Zi Tao tidak pernah berani bermimpi seperti itu. Itu terlalu tinggi bagi Tao, mimpi itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Tapi nyatanya, Kris sendiri yang mengatakan pada Zi Tao bahwa ia pernah bermimpi seperti itu.

Sekali lagi Zi Tao kembali sadar, jika dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, Zi Tao hanyalah pungguk yang merindukan purnama. Zi Tao bahkan lebih mirip si buruk rupa yang bermimpi bisa mendapatkan sesosok manusia sempurna tanpa cela agar bisa menjadi miliknya.

Dan seorang Huang Zi Tao tahu akan hal itu.

"_Aku tidak peduli_ _baby_.."

Suara _baritone_ Kris terdengar cukup pelan dari seberang sana. Membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa meremas ujung kemeja yang tengah ia pakai hingga kusut.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk _gege_.." Tao membalas tak kalah lirih, sehingga ia bisa mendengar Kris tengah menarik nafas panjang di sambungan telepon mereka.

'_Mereka bilang_, _gege terlalu baik untukku_..' lanjut Zi Tao dalam hati, sembari menunggu reaksi Kris selanjutnya.

"_AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI HUANG ZI TAO_!"

Tubuh mungil Tao terperanjat kaget tentu saja. Ia begitu terkejut saat Kris membentaknya cukup keras.

"_Aku mencintaimu_, _sungguh_! _Aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau bisa selalu bersamaku_.."

**DEG!**

Zi Tao tidak pernah tahu kenapa jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Seperti semua aliran darahnya tengah berlomba-lomba menuju ke area wajah manisnya itu.

"U-ung, _xie xie_ kalau begitu.." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Zi Tao. Sungguh, ia hanya terlalu bahagia sehingga ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi saat ini guna membalas perasaan Kris.

Tapi syukurlah, karena sepertinya ia telah mengetahui satu hal..

_Cintanya pada Kris_,_ telah terbalas_...

.

"Aku melihat ada yang sedang bahagia saat ini?"

Zi Tao menghentikan kegiatan menghapus papan tulis kelasnya sejenak, lalu melirik dua pemuda sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Huang Zi Tao mengulum senyum malu, dan berpura-pura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan papan tulis di depannya itu.

"Jadi kabar tentang Kris yang mengajakmu tinggal bersama itu benar, _eoh_?" tanya Chanyeol, salah satu pemuda, dan kembali memandang Tao dengan cengiran _happy virus_-nya.

Tao mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun, pemuda yang satunya, yang juga merangkap menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, langsung memekik dengan keras dan berhambur memeluk tubuh Tao erat.

"_Chukkae saengie_!" jerit Baekhyun bahagia, membuat Tao kembali merona malu.

"_Gomawo _Baekhyun-_hyung_.." ucap Tao tulus, dan balas memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun tak kalah erat.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan pindah ke apartemen Kris, Tao?"

"Nanti sore, Chanyeol-_hyung_. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Tao, membuat dua pemuda hiperaktif itu melompat senang.

"Tentu saja!"

.

"Bukan berarti setelah aku membolehkan Tao tinggal bersama-mu kau bisa bertindak seenaknya, Wu Yi Fan! Awas saja kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Tao!"

Xi Luhan terlihat menatap Kris dengan pandangan mengancam. Wajahnya yang terkesan imut itu justru terlihat aneh karena tatapan matanya yang tajam. Dan Kris sendiri, bukannya takut dengan ancaman Luhan, ia malah tersenyum geli sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Zi Tao.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Tao _baby_-ku, heum? Dia milikku, kalau kau ingin tahu Xi Luhan." Ucap Kris dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Zi Tao merona merah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memaklumi sikap Kris yang sedikit posesif jika sudah menyangkut soal Huang Zi Tao. Tapi sudahlah. Setidaknya ia tahu jika Kris benar-benar mencintai Zi Tao.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kami pulang dahulu. Ini sudah gelap ngomong-ngomong." celetuk Baekhyun yang dari tadi diam melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya. Di belakangnya terlihat Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, menyetujui ucapan sang _namjachingu_.

"_Well_, sepertinya kita memang harus segera pulang _hyung_. Jadi kau bisa 'bermain' bersama Tao dengan sege- OUCH! _Ya_! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau menyikutku _eoh_?" pekik Chanyeol kesakitan, ketika Baekhyun baru saja menyikut perutnya tidak pelan.

"Jaga bicaramu Park Chanyeol! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tak senonoh di depan Tao! Atau kau mau kujadikan Chanyeol bakar eh?" ancam Baekhyun sembari mendelik kesal, membuat Chanyeol langsung diam tak berkutik.

"Pulanglah kalau begitu, aku mau istirahat bersama _baby_ pandaku ini.." usir Kris dengan nada bercanda. Dan Zi Tao mencubit lengan Kris -yang masih melingkari perutnya- pelan, bermaksud untuk membuat Kris menghentikan sikapnya barusan.

"Jangan seperti itu _gege_.. ayo kita antar mereka sampai depan." ajak Tao dan tersenyum lembut.

**:::**

Seorang Huang Zi Tao sebenarnya mulai bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Ketika matahari pagi telah muncul dari kaki langit, ia pasti sudah berada di dapur, di temani Kris yang memeluk tubuhnya erat dari arah belakang, di kala ia tengah menyeduh teh untuk Kris, dan membuatkan kekasih hatinya itu _American breakfast_ yang menjadi favorit Kris. Dan Kris selalu membalas perbuatannya dengan kata-kata manis seperti..

"_Wo ai ni baby peach_.."

Atau ketika sore hari menjelang, sepulang sekolah, ia pasti telah berada di apartemen mereka. Menunggu Kris pulang, dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan serta ciuman manis ketika Kris datang dengan sebuket besar bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah. Bunga kesukaan Tao. Membuat Zi Tao kembali mendapatkan buaian sayang dari sang kekasih..

"_Zhen de wo ai ni_,_ qin ai_.."

Namun perlahan semuanya mulai berubah. Sikap Kris yang terlalu mudah mengumbar perasaan, membuat Tao kembali bimbang. Keraguan itu kembali hadir di benak Tao. Dan hal itu membuatnya kembali merasakan takut. Takut akan ketulusan hati Kris padanya.

Ia sering kali bertanya dalam hati.

Benarkah Kris mencintainya?

Benarkah Kris membutuhkannya?

Benarkah Kris menginginkannya?

Demi apapun, Tao memang takut. Dia takut jika dia berharap terlalu tinggi pada Kris. Dia takut, benar-benar takut jika selama ini harapan yang ia inginkan hanya semu belaka. Hanya harapan kosong.

Ia sangat takut, ketika ia telah menggantungkan harapannya setinggi langit, Kris akan menjatuhkan harapannya begitu saja. Membuang perasaannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, dan membuat hatinya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

Sedikit berlebihan memang. Tapi salahkah ia dengan ketakutannya itu?

.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Xiumin, salah seorang senior Tao mulai bertanya dan menatap pemuda itu heran.

Sedangkan Tao, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah, lalu memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat, bersiap untuk menangis.

"Entahlah _gege_. Aku lelah, sungguh. Dia terlalu, kekanakan menurutku." Tao membalas kata-kata Xiumin lirih. Tak menyadari jika sebenarnya dia juga tengah membicarakan sikapnya sendiri yang memang, _so childish_.

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengusap surai kelam Tao sayang. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang, sembari mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru _doujo_, ruang latihan mereka untuk berlatih _wushu_ yang tampak sepi, mengingat bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

"Sepertinya Kris memang orang yang terlalu sensitif, _didi_. Dia terlalu menganggap serius semua keadaan. Dan saranku, kau harus sabar menghadapinya."

Tao terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sekarang ini ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dan semakin mempererat pelukan pada kedua lututnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari sendiri, sebuah bulir bening mengalir pelan, keluar dari iris hitam cantiknya.

Ia menangis..

_Karena Kris_..

.

Menuruti kata-kata Xiumin yang menyuruhnya untuk bersabar menghadapi Kris. Rupanya tak membawa perubahan apapun bagi hubungan Tao dan Kris sendiri. Yang ada mereka justru hanya diam saat kedua mata mereka beradu pandang. Mereka saling menjaga jarak. Menghapus komunikasi di antara mereka berdua, dan melupakan masalah hati yang sama-sama sedang terluka.

Dan Tao mulai merasa, Kris sekarang tengah menjauhinya.

Tao berusaha tetap diam. Dan bertingkah biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

Ia tetap menyeduhkan teh hangat untuk Kris. Ia tetap membuatkan Kris _sandwich_ strawberry favorit pemuda itu untuk sarapan pagi. Ia tetap melakukan semuanya seperti biasa, meskipun kini tak ada lagi ucapan manis yang keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Aku berangkat."

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, dan memandang Kris yang mulai beranjak dari meja makan, sembari mengambil tas kerjanya.

"_Gege_.." Tao memanggil lirih, dan ikut beranjak bangkit menyusul Kris. Kris lalu menoleh, memandang datar ke arah Tao yang mendekatinya sembari membawa sebuah dasi miliknya.

"Kau melupakan dasimu.." ucap Tao sembari memasangkan dasi hitam bergaris merah milik Kris. Tao mengikatkan dasi Kris, membuat simpul sederhana pada kain itu dan setelah selesai ia merapikannya hingga terlihat pas.

Bukankah pemandangan barusan sama saja seperti seorang istri yang tengah membenarkan dasi suaminya, eh?

"_Xie xie_.."

Kris berucap pelan setelah Tao menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Tao begitu saja.

Tao memandang punggung Kris dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tidak menerima pelukan, apalagi ciuman. Membuat ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang mendadak muncul di dalam hatinya.

Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan?

Apa rasa takutnya itu sudah membuat Kris merasa terbebani?

Entahlah..

Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

.

"Kau yakin berani pulang sendirian?" tanya Luhan dan Xiumin hampir bersamaan, dan Tao mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan, _didi_. Kuteleponkan Kris saja ya?" tawar Xiumin kemudian. Membuat Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak perlu _gege_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.." ucap Tao lirih, dan memamerkan senyuman tipisnya ke arah Xiumin serta Luhan.

Luhan memandang Tao khawatir, dan menyerahkan payungnya sendiri pada pemuda itu.

"Pakailah, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." ucap Luhan, diiringi anggukan setuju oleh Xiumin.

"Sudahlah _gege_, aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula apartemen Kris-_gege_ 'kan dekat. Aku bisa lari jika hujan turun." balas Tao dan kembali memasang senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Berharap agar Luhan dan Xiumin mengijinkannya segera pulang sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

Baik Luhan dan Xiumin hanya saling pandang satu sama lain. Sebenarnya mereka tak tega jika harus membiarkan Tao pulang sendirian di tengah kondisi labil seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka berdua juga memiliki urusan sendiri yang tak kalah penting.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati.."

"_Ne_, aku mengerti. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu, _annyeong_.."

Tao melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Luhan dan Xiumin. Segera sebelum ia benar-benar telah keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

**:::**

Pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh berlebihan itu sedikit melirikkan pandangan matanya ke arah langit. Dimana sekarang ini yang ada hanya warna kelabu pekat, serta kilatan petir yang saling menyambar.

Sepertinya sekarang ini bumi tengah diguyur hujan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah Zi Tao sudah pulang ke rumah?

Kris, pemuda itu, ia menghela nafas lelah. Dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berlembar-lembar kertas berisi laporan perusahaannya. Menghilangkan kepenatannya sejenak meskipun sebenarnya ia sedikit mencemaskan kondisi sang kekasih pandanya.

"Kris-_hyung_, kau tidak pulang? Di luar sedang hujan deras sepertinya.." ucap Suho, salah seorang temannya di kantor dan memberi tahu Kris tentang cuaca di luar saat ini.

Kris kembali menatap pemandangan di luar kantornya melalui jendela di samping kanan ruangannya. Dan benar saja, di luar sana rintikan kecil air memang tengah berjatuhan dengan pelan. Mengingatkannya akan sosok Tao yang pernah menangis diam-diam di tengah malam. Entah karena apa.

"Joonmyun-_ah_.." panggil Kris pelan, mengucapkan nama kecil Suho dan membuat pemuda berwajah malaikat itu menoleh menatapnya.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Suho kalem, dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan lembut.

Kris mendesah kecil, sebelum berbicara lirih.

"Apa aku, sudah keterlaluan pada Zi Tao?" tanya Kris kemudian, membuat Suho kembali memandang Kris.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Bertengkar lagi dengan panda kecilmu itu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Suho justru malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru. Membuat Kris memijat keningnya sendiri, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Entahlah..Aku hanya, sedikit kecewa, mungkin."

"Kecewa? Kecewa kenapa hm? Kecewa karena dia tidak bisa sejalan dengan pikiranmu? Kecewa karena dia tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dengan baik?" tanya Suho lagi, dan Kris kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku, tidak tahu.."

"Oh _hyung_! Demi Tuhan!" Suho memekik keras, dan menatap Kris yang tengah termenung di mejanya.

"Kau mau kuberi tahu sesuatu? Kau membutuhkannya, Kris-_hyung_! Kau membutuhkan Zi Tao! Membutuhkan panda kecil kesayanganmu itu! Kau bilang kau kecewa dengannya 'kan? Itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintainya, oke?" lanjut Suho kemudian, dan Kris sendiri? Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi aku.."

"Sudahlah!" sentak Suho memotong kata-kata Kris. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera menarik sebelah lengan Kris sembari menyerahkan tas kerja milik Kris.

"Segeralah pulang, lalu temui pandamu itu sekarang juga! Dan tidak ada bantahan, Wu Yi Fan-_hyung_!" perintah Suho garang, dan menatap tajam Kris yang hendak memprotes kata-katanya barusan. Membuat Kris membatin dalam hati.

'_Sebenarnya yang bos itu siapa sih_?'

.

Huang Zi Tao kini merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Andai saja tadi ia mau menuruti kata-kata Luhan dan membawa pulang payung pemuda kelahiran Beijing itu. Andai saja ia tadi tidak berhenti dahulu di sebuah supermarket dan membeli sebungkus roti tawar serta selai kacang. Tentu ia tidak akan berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang tengah tutup dengan kondisi basah kuyup seperti ini.

Dia bodoh, dan juga mengenaskan. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

**Srakh!**

Dan sekarang apa lagi, huh? Sebuah kardus kecil yang bergerak?

Tidak, seorang Huang Zi Tao tidak ingin mempedulikan apa-apa lagi setelah ini. Bahkan untuk suara kucing sekalipun!

Tunggu! Kucing?

**Srakh! Srakh!**

Huang Zi Tao melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah bawah kakinya. Dimana ada seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam yang tengah berseliweran di kaki Tao seolah mencari kehangatan. Tao tersenyum kecil, dan segera berjongkok untuk mengambil kucing manis yang sepertinya telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan, hm? Mau kupeluk supaya hangat?" tawar Tao pada kucing kecil itu, dan kucing itu hanya membalas Tao dengan mengeong pelan.

Tao membawa kucing itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha membuat tubuh kucing tersebut lebih hangat. Tao lalu duduk bersandar pada dinding toko. Menunggu hujan yang belum juga reda sembari memainkan bulu-bulu halus si kucing.

Tak lama setelah itu Tao mulai mengingat kenangannya dulu bersama Kris. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah perpustakaan kota beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia juga bisa mengingat, kapan dan dimana Kris mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada dirinya.

Ia memang mengingat semuanya.

Tapi entah kenapa ia juga bisa mengingat rasa takut itu kembali.

Rasa takut yang membuat hatinya bisa sesakit ini.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Kris-_gege_.."

.

Kris kembali memijit keningnya frustasi. Ia baru saja tiba di apartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan langsung terkejut saat ia tak menemukan sosok Tao di manapun.

Pikiran Kris mulai memburuk. Ia mulai berpikir jika Tao telah pergi dan meninggalkannya. Ia berpikir jika Tao ternyata memang tidak bisa menerima hatinya. Dan ia bahkan sempat berpikir, jika Tao sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya.

**Brak!**

Kris tak ambil pusing dengan pintu apartemennya yang masih terbuka. Ia tak peduli jika di luar sana air hujan masih turun dengan begitu derasnya. Ia segera beranjak keluar dari apartemennya. Dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan Tao.

Kris kemudian berhenti sejenak di kawasan pertokoan di dekat gedung apartemennya. Mata elangnya mencari berkeliling. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sosok Tao di salah satu toko.

Dan benar saja!

Ia berhasil menemukan Tao! Dan bisa dia lihat, sosok Tao tengah duduk meringkuk di depan sebuah toko buku yang tengah tutup sembari memeluk seekor kucing kecil, seperti sedang menghalau rasa dingin.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kris segera berjalan dengan langkah tergesa ke arah Tao. Dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berparas manis tersebut.

"Kris-_gege_.."

.

Tao menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan di hadapannya itu. Ia segera beranjak bangkit, dan menarik tubuh tinggi Kris agar pemuda tampan itu bisa terhindar dari siraman air hujan.

"Astaga, kau basah.."

Kris hanya diam membisu, saat jemari-jemari mungil Tao mengusap pelan kemejanya yang basah. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Tao yang tengah menundukkan wajah manisnya, tidak berani menatap langsung kedua mata elang Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kris bertanya dengan pelan. Membuat Tao mendongak dan kemudian mau tak mau ia harus menatap Kris.

"…"

"Kenapa kau tak segera pulang ke rumah, huh?"

"…"

Tao diam.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku, Huang Zi Tao?"

"…"

Awalnya ia mempunyai niat untuk tidak menjawab saja.

Tapi gagal..

"SETIDAKNYA JAWAB AKU SAAT AKU SEDANG BERTANYA!"

Karena Kris baru saja membentaknya dengan sangat keras. Membuatnya sedikit ikut tersulut emosi juga saat itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau memperhatikanku, Kris-_ge_!"

Tao balas membentak. Tapi suaranya masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan gemuruh petir yang masih asyik bersahutan di langit sana.

Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan. Sedikit tak percaya jika Tao bisa membentaknya dan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu, terlebih pada dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu _ge_. Atau kau akan membuatku semakin susah untuk melupakanmu.."

Kris diam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata Tao. Ia baru saja terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya saat Tao mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Zi Tao! Tunggu!"

**Grep!**

Kris menarik lengan Tao, dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Membuat tubuh Tao kontan berhenti dan otomatis membuat mereka berdua kembali tersiram air hujan mengingat posisi mereka yang sudah keluar dari beranda toko.

"Katakan padaku apa maksud kata-katamu barusan!" perintah Kris kemudian. Masih dengan jemari besarnya yang mencengkeram lengan Tao.

Tao meringis kecil menahan sakit. Ia hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan maupun mematuhi perintah Kris.

"Aku berbicara padamu Huang Zi Tao! Bukan pada kucing itu!" sentak Kris sembari memandang kejam ke arah kucing hitam yang masih Tao peluk dengan erat di lengannya.

"Hiks.."

Tao kemudian terisak kecil. Membuat Kris sedikit iba dan mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya barusan.

"Setidaknya jangan buat _gege_ bingung Zi Tao. _Gege_ sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. _Gege_ berusaha diam dan membiarkanmu bertingkah semaumu. Tapi _gege_ tidak bisa.."

"…"

"Semua sikapmu itu justru membuat _gege_ merasa jika kau tidak pernah mencintai _gege_.. Tidak membutuhkan _gege_. Dan jujur saja Zi Tao, itu semua membuat _gege_ kesal."

Kris berkata dengan lebih lembut sembari memegang pipi tembam Tao yang basah akibat air hujan dan air mata pemuda panda itu sendiri. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka melihat wajah Tao saat menangis. Terlebih karena dirinya.

"Tapi Tao takut _ge_.."

Kris tertegun sejenak begitu mendengar begitu mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

Takut? Apa yang harus Zi Tao takutkan pada dirinya?

"Takut apa _baby_? Apa ada yang melukaimu karena kau menjadi kekasihku, hm?" tanya Kris kemudian. Namun Zi Tao justru menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tapi Tao takut karena.. Tao merasa tidak pantas untuk _gege_.."

"…"

Kris tersentak kaget.

Tao, kekasih pandanya itu, merasa demikian? Oh, yang benar saja.

"Tao takut, Kris-_gege_ hanya mencintai Tao karena terpaksa."

_My Lord_!

Terima kasih!

Kau sukses membuat Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri sekarang ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai Tao secara terpaksa, heh? Setan mana yang berani mempengaruhi Tao, ngomong-ngomong?

"Maaf kalau sikap Tao ternyata membuat _gege_ kesal. Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya Tao hanya takut _gege_.. Dan Tao sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk membuat Kris-_gege_ merasa kesal apalagi kecewa. Hiks, _dui bu qi_.."

**Greb!**

Kris sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil Tao yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Ia tidak tega. Ia juga tidak suka melihat air mata itu keluar dari iris sekelam malam milik kekasih hatinya.

Kris kemudian mengusap surai hitam Tao yang basah dengan sayang. Dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda panda itu. Tubuh mereka pun kini sudah pasti basah kuyup. Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin hubungannya bersama Tao membaik, itu saja.

"_Dui bu qi_.."

"Ssshh.. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. _Gege_ juga minta maaf, oke?"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya sejenak pada tubuh Tao. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, dan mengangkat dagu Tao ke atas, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas keping hitam Tao yang tengah basah.

**Cup**

Satu kecupan kecil Kris berikan pada bibir ranum Tao. Membuat Tao mengedipkan keping hitamnya secara refleks. Kaget akan tindakan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Ciuman kedua, dan ini lebih lama dari yang pertama tadi.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Di saat ciuman yang ketiga, Tao mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Kris yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan lagi. Pelan-pelan ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kucing kecil yang tadi ia gendong. Membuat kucing itu meloncat turun dari gendongan Tao dan menonton kegiatan dua pemuda itu dari beranda toko.

Tao lalu mencengkeram erat kemeja yang Kris kenakan dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangan yang satunya, ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Kris. Guna memperdalam intensitas ciuman mereka berdua.

Kris sendiri segera menarik pinggang ramping Tao agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Menyebabkan tubuh basah mereka berdua menempel dengan erat. Seolah menegaskan, jika dia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tidak siapapun..

"_Wo ai ni_.."

Kris berbisik pelan di telinga Tao. Membuat pemuda manis di depannya itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _gege_.." Tao membalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Dan kembali menarik wajah Kris agar ia bisa mengecup bibir pemuda di depannya itu sekali lagi. Tak peduli jika hujan masih saja tetap setia mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua.

Tao sekarang sudah bisa melupakan rasa takutnya secara perlahan. Hanya saja, sebenarnya masih ada satu rasa takut yang tidak bisa ia lupakan sampai kapan pun juga.

_Ia merasa takut kehilangan Kris_..

_Ia takut jika Kris akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti_..

_Ia takut_, _tapi ia tidak pernah ingin hal itu akan terjadi_..

_Tidak pernah_..

"_Zhen de wo ai ni_.. Huang Zi Tao.."

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini.."

* * *

**:::**

**Afraid – FIN**

**:::**

* * *

Err, ini.. apa ya?

#lirik atas

#gelundungan di atas tanah ala kebo

Aish, _molla_! Sebenarnya ini _teh_ fanfic permintaan maaf saya -yang super super super telat- buat, *ehem*_namjachingu_*ehem* saya :P

Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tidak marah lagi 'kan _sugar_? #nyengir

Jangan marah _ne_?

Tolong maafkan kedodolan saya waktu itu! Saya mencintaimu, sungguh! Muah :* #gampar

.

_Well_.

Sebenarnya yang memberiku ide ini adalah Kei-oppa #thanks to you #hug Kei-oppa so tight

Dan berkat dukungan beliau(?) akhirnya saya bisa membuatnya. Meskipun saya updatenya ngaret bin lelet #bow

Terus, kalo boleh ngasih tau, cerita ini benar-benar sama persis dengan cerita saya dan *ehem*_namjachingu_*ehem* saya. Tapi nggak semua kok. Ada juga yang dikarang sendiri #bleh

.

Wokelah! Nggak usah banyak omong lagi. Toh saya juga bingung mau ngomong apaan sebenernya #slapped

Mana saya masih sakit lagi! Huks~ #nyedot ungis

Try out juga sedang menanti saya di depan mata. Belom lagi ujian praktek! Try out lagi! Ujian lagi~ Walaaaaah~ #stres #malah curcol nih anak #tendang dah

.

Oke, ini _special thanks_ buat:

Vina – anak(?) saya, yang udah ngedoain dan selalu ngedukung saya.

Emak saya – Anita Lee bleh bleh bleh *buakh* yang udah mau ngedengerin curhatan abal saya.

Onyet – selingkuhan saya yang udah peduli sama saya, dan selalu ngingetin saya buat ga lupa minum obat. Saya cinta kamu _honey_, sayang saya udah yang punya #lirik _someone_ #dibakar _nae oppa_.

Unnie Nina saya, yang demen banget gangguin jadwal kencan saya bareng Tao~ #cubit

Kei-_oppa_ *lagi?*.

Dan terakhir _thanks_ untuk para pembaca yang udah mau ngebaca nih epep _absurd_!

_Love you guys_!

Tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa T_T

_See you _bubaeeeeiiii~

Salam_ We are ONE_! _Saranghaja_!

.

.

.

_**Sign**_**,**

_**autumnpanda**_

.

.

.

Eh tanya bentar!

Saya ditanyain -itu namanya tanya ga sih?- sama abang ipar(?) saya, kak Argha. Kira-kira epep _collabs_ saya yang "The Sucker" itu kalo dikasih adegan NC bagus ga? #mikir keras

Mohon kasih jawabannya di kotak ripiu ya kawan~ ^^ #modus terselubung

Oke! Saya pergi dulu _ne_? Bye! #teleportasi ke bulan


End file.
